


Invisible

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Slow Burn, but not in the first chapter, here be smut, like glacial, or the second, probably something like the 4th, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is the assistant to Luke Windsor, who is Tom Hiddleston's Agent. She has to remain professional, but she has strong feelings for him. Who will he end up with? The reader? Or somebody else entirely?</p>
<p>*Prompt Fic*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> This is a short chapter, but I just wanted to set the scene. I will try to post a new chapter every week or week and a half. I have about three written out now, but I should have it finished soon. I'm so sorry that this took so long to write. I just wanted to do your prompt justice since it sounded so awesome. It may not seem like I'm sticking to it, but I promise you I am. All I ask is a bit of trust. ^_^ <3 I hope this will turn out to be something along the lines of what you wanted, darling.

“Luke, do I really have to?” Tom asked in a tired voice. He felt like his life was spiraling out of control. He couldn’t even make his own decisions anymore.

“Yes, Tom. You have to have a girlfriend. It’ll be positive publicity, and it’ll make your fans back off a bit,” Luke said as he stared his client down.

“But why can’t it be somebody I choose? Why does it have to be her?” Tom was firmly against the idea of dating a woman he didn’t feel anything for. And a costar, no less.

“Because she’s in the same predicament as you. It’ll be killing two birds with one stone.” Tom rolled his eyes and sighed heavily at Luke’s poor excuse. “Besides, it’ll get the paps off your back to know that you’re not single anymore.”

“And what if I meet somebody that I genuinely have feelings for? What happens then, Luke? I’d have to break up with…her and wait a respectful amount of time before dating the woman I really care about. By then she may have moved on or picked somebody else. Why didn’t you consult me before you and her agent made this agreement? And why in the name of all things good and bloody holy did you have to send out a fucking press story?” Tom asked angrily. Nobody ever considered that he was a real person who could be trusted with normal decisions, especially not Luke.

“Well, you’ll just have to try and control yourself. No feelings until I give you the okay to end the relationship,” Luke said as he stood. “And I did the press story to save your ass.”

“From what?” Tom asked angrily.

“Tom, you’re getting a reputation for being unable to date for very long. People are speculating that you may be a playboy. Your fans would see fear of commitment as a weakness and lose respect for you,” Luke said as he sidled from the room.

Tom cursed under his breath and went to make himself some tea so he could calm down. He was so flustered that he spilled water on the counter and a bit on the floor. He cursed and wiped it up before resting his head in his hands. This was all so stressful. Why couldn’t he have some time where he could make his own choices without them affecting his career? Oh right. Because of Loki. That role started all of this. A blessing and a curse all in one. Right now he wished he could flit off to Asgard so he wouldn’t have to deal with all of this for a while. 

The kettle whistled and he took it off the heat. Well, for now, at least he had his tea and the gentle rain falling over London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Weeks Earlier**

“Good morning, Mr. Hiddleston,” I said as I entered the makeup trailer. I was glad to see that everything was set up perfectly and that the makeup artist was already starting for the day. “It looks like your schedule is going to be relatively easy today. After filming three scenes, you have one short interview before you can go home.”

“Oh, good. Thank you, (y/n),” Tom said as he gave me a quick smile and started losing himself in his role. I started checking things off his list of appointments, and I’d nearly lost myself in my own part in this madness when I heard Tom clear his throat. “(Y/n), could I speak with you for a moment?”

The makeup artist had gone to retrieve a kit from the other room and I saw no reason not to.

“Of course you can, sir. I’m your assistant. I’m here to…well…assist,” I said with a smile. _Great going. You sounded_ really _intelligent there, dumbass_ , I thought to myself.

“Well, I was wondering. Do you think I should have cancelled that second interview today? It seems rather selfish of me,” he said as he frowned a bit into the mirror.

“Sir, it’s up to you. You had every reason to cancel, if you ask me, though. That interviewer was notoriously rude to Mr. Downey Jr., and you already have had a very stressful week. You deserve to have time to yourself, even if it’s just an hour from a cancelled interview. I know you like doing everything that you possibly can for your fans and for everybody else, but, sir, sometimes you have to take time for yourself so you that when you do give your efforts, they’re the best that they can be,” I realized when I stopped talking that I sounded like a blithering idiot. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble.”

“No reason to apologize, darling. Thank you for the advice,” he said and with a small nod of his head I was dismissed. I exited the trailer as the makeup artist returned and I sighed. It was interesting being the personal assistant to Tom Hiddleston, and there was never a dull moment, but to be honest, I felt…vacant. Forgotten somehow. I know. It’s a ridiculous thing to feel when I work so closely with Tom, but it’s made worse by my own damnable emotions. You guessed right. I’ve fallen for my employer. Not exactly professional, but can you blame me? He’s Tom freaking Hiddleston, for God’s sake. He’s the wet dream of fangirls and fanboys worldwide.

There were only two weeks left until he went home to England to spend time with his family, but even then it was only for a few days’ time. The poor guy hardly ever got time at home, so I was happy for him. That also meant that I got to go home to my own family, as dysfunctional as it was. I took a deep bracing breath and walked across the set to find a quiet place to get on the phone with Tom’s agent and speak with him about what else was in the works for Tom so I could keep his schedule updated.

\---

Several hours later, Tom wrapped his interview, and the cameras shut off. I walked over as he chatted with the interviewer and handed him his personal possessions. He took them without looking over, tossing a small ‘thank you’ in my direction. I knew he didn’t mean to be rude to me. He was trying to give the interviewer his full attention, so I didn’t blame him. He had a lot on his plate, and he didn’t have time for little ole me getting my feelings hurt. I waited out in the lobby for him, calling the driver and having him bring the car around to the side entrance where there was less chance of him being stopped. There was already a decoy limo out front so he could have a nice private drive home for once.

When I saw him walking out, I gestured for the bodyguard, and he hurried over protecting Tom as he exited the building. I followed quietly and sat in the front near the driver. Tom was slotted neatly into the back and off we went toward the hotel. We were both staying there, so I exited the car in time to beat the driver to opening Tom’s door. Tom didn’t even notice it was me, so I closed the door and went around to talk to the driver about tomorrow’s schedule. By the time I went in there was no sight of Tom. _Good_ , I thought. _At least I don’t have to force him to go to bed by threatening not to get his tea in the morning._ And with that, I retired to my room for the night.


End file.
